


Team Kakashi vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Team Seven vs. Paperwork [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humour, Konoha Village, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There's another Team Seven. After so many long years and failed teams, Kakashi has finally passed the fourth Team Seven in Konoha's commonly-known history after his own, his sensei's, and the Legendary Sannin themselves. Oh god, what was he even thinking?





	Team Kakashi vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). Log in to view. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Team%20Kakashi%20vs%20Paperwork.mp3) | 1:37:06 | 133.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Finale : Working Together - Allegro Vivace_ by Miwa Sato

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
